


Turn back time

by F0rdsyFalls



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gay, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F0rdsyFalls/pseuds/F0rdsyFalls
Summary: (inspired by Your Name/Kimi no Na wa)For the past couple of weeks, I've been switching bodies with the same guy. Sleep usually triggers it,but i still dont know why. We've started making lists of do's and don'ts on eachothers diaries along with logs of what happens when we switch.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines
Kudos: 7





	Turn back time

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by Kimi no Na wa

For the past couple of weeks, I've been switching bodies with the same guy. Sleep usually triggers it,but i still dont know why. We've started making lists of do's and don'ts on eachothers diaries along with logs of what happens when we switch.

___________________

Fiddleford hummed and rolled over as he pulled the blanket over him, enjoying the warmth before the horrible sense of reality woke him. He opened his eyes,blinking as his blurred sight went from 75% to 60%. Sighing and reaching for his glasses,his hand hitting a wooden desk. He looked over and noticed a blurred wooden frame, had thistle put in a new desk while he was asleep? Shaking it off and grabbing what looked to be his glasses and placing them on his nose, though that only fueled his confusion.

Instead of the dark grey wallpaper he was familiar with there was plain wooden planks , a desk covered in books and sheets of paper. He glanced at the floor, covered in shirts he didn't own,cups and plates that had been there for way too long. And even the bedsheets were different , a disgusting mustard yellow and half of the bed was covered in more books and half chewed pens. How had he slept so easily?

"Where?-" Fiddleford coughed, what was going on? Had they moved or something? Why was his voice different? Maybe he made an elixir that changed his voice? As if that was possible. Fiddleford grabbed his bedsheet, noticing something and staring at his(?) hand "huh.."

Six. Six fingers. He wiggled his fingers, amazed at how the extra finger was moveable as if it was normal. "What a weird dream" he mumbled.

"Mornin' sixer!" The door suddenly burst open "Ah!" Fiddleford jumped at the sudden entry, staring at the person. They burst out into laughter, leaning against the doorframe "haha! That look on your face, it's hilarious!"

The boy looked to be around his age, slicked back brown hair that matched his dark hazel eyes. He was wearing a white shirt that had a few stains, denim blue jeans that went out of brand a year ago(must be rare or at least expensive).

His laughter suddenly died down and crossed his arms "and you call me lazy, c'mon we're gonna be late" 

Fiddleford stared at him and then went back to look at his hand, the six fingers remained. "Hey, are you ok? Is it your hands again?" The boy asked, he looked more concerned now.

"I-I'm fine!" Fiddleford was shocked to hear that come out of his mouth, his voice was so deep, if dream him doesnt have a girlfriend by now-

"Alright, but talk to me if something bothering ya, oh and your eggs are getting cold-" the door was shut and the creaking of floorboards was heard throughout the house.

He blinked for a while, before getting out of bed. Staring down at what he was wearing, dark throusers and a cyan sweater, weird pajamas but ok-

Looking around the room, walking towards a drawer and searching through it, finding a black shirt and what looked like the same trousers as the one he was currently wearing "this seems good enough".

Fiddleford exited the room and headed down the hallway, looking for the bathroom. He eventually found it and locked the door, looking up into the mirror "...HUH!?" He exclaimed loudly in shock. Fiddlefords appearence had changed drastically, dirty blonde was now brunette, his blue eyes were now a dark hazel shade, a soft dust of freckles were scattered across his face. He looked **cute** .

"Oh my.." he slapped both hands over his mouth,a dark shade of red covering his face. "Ok Fiddleford, you can do this, this is just a dream,a really weird dream...where you are a hot guy... with a new voice..and accent..apparently.

After that, occurrence,Fiddleford exited the bathroom, holding the cyan sweater and other dirty clothes,walking into 'his' room and picking up the other dirty clothes scattered across the room,suddenly spotting a red book with a six fingered imprint on it. He dropped the clothes onto the bed and grabbed the book, and flipped through it.

It mentioned multiple names, Stanley,the boy from earlier, who's his brother..twins hm.. gnomes?

He soon grabbed the clothes and headed downstairs, the book ontop of the pile. Spotting Stanley eating eggs and bacon while humming to himself, glancing up from his table "ooh someone finally learnt how to do his laundry" he teased.

Fiddleford placed his messy clothes on the floor "i don't normally do my laundry?" He asked. Stanley chuckled "are you an amnesiac or something? Is Stanford still in there? Helloo? Stanford home?"

Fiddleford sat down and ate his eggs and crispy bacon "hmm.." he grumbled while Stanley talked about something he didnt understand.

"Didnt you say you were going to go near that part in the forest yesterday? You still planning on doing that?" Stanley asked,glancing at his brother(?).

"Mhm..but uh..where is that?"


End file.
